Lost Voice
by Sweetmint-Ruu
Summary: Mikan lost her voice because of a soar throat. What will happen? NxM Oneshot!


**Disclaimer": I do not own Gakuen Alice. (Unfortunately)**

It was wonderful morning; our brunette for the first time woke up early for the first time on her own. She brushed her teeth and took a shower. She dressed in her middle-school uniform which was blue with a blue headband. Since her graduation from elementary she let her hair down. She was grinning at herself looking satisfied with what she had done. When she was about to speak, she realize she can't it seems she lost her voice.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

"Oh no! My voice it's gone! It can't be! WAAHHHHHH! How will I speak? I know I'll go to Subaru-nii-san later this afternoon but this means I can't speak for a whole day. I have to be patient today." I thought. I sighed. "Well I have to go."

**End of P.O.V.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan was walking in the corridor when she bumped to a certain someone.

"Ouch!" Mikan thought when she hit the floor. "Watch it Polka. Or should I say panda?" the crimson eyed smirked. "Natsume! You PERVERT!" Mikan wanted to say but she remembered she has no voice

so she just ignored him and walked past him, which irritated the 15 year old lad.

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

"What wrong with Polka? She didn't even get angry." I thought. " Ohhhhh, maybe she's dating

someone?" my conscience replied in my thoughts. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "You're

jealous aren't you?" he said. "Shut up!" I told him. "Oh c'mon I know everything about your heart, I

also know that you're in love with her." he grinned. " I don't know what you are talking about."

"You don't need to pretend I am you after all." he replied again. "So what if I am?" I said completely

annoyed. "Very good now that you finally told yourself now that's settled time to confess." He said.

"Are you kidding me? No Way! " I told him. "You don't want anyone to take her from you right?" he

asked. "Of course not." I said. " Then go and confess to her. Later at the Sakura tree. Good luck." He

said before he left my subconscious. I went to the classroom and found Mikan looking at the

window. It seems everyone is staring at her.

**End of P.O.V.**

Narumi went inside and greeted the students "Ohayo my lovely students!" "Ohayo.." everyone

replied except Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Mikan. Everyone was shock that Mikan didn't greet Narumi.

"Minna, the teachers has a meeting today so it's free day. Ja ne!" Narumi said sounding as cheerful

as possible even though he's sad that Mikan didn't greet him that day. When Narumi left, Mikan

stood up and went to the door, before she could open it Anna & Nonoka asked her something.

"Mikan-chan want to go to Central Town I hear they have a new flavor of Howalons. They're are

cinnamon flavored. So wanna go?" Nonoka and Anna asked excitedly. Mikan just shook her head

and went outside leaving her classes having a similar thought. "Did she just rejected Howalons?"

everyone thought. Natsume jumped through the window to go to the Sakura tree and hoping to see

Mikan go there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mikan's side**

She was walking to the hospital, and asked the receptionist to see Subaru-sensei or write on the

piece of paper she was holding and give it to the nurse. The nurse showed Subaru-sensei's clinic to

her and left her their.

"Nice to see you Mikan-chan. Do you need something from me?" Subaru asked. Mikan nodded her

head and wrote on a piece of paper:

"Subaru-nii-san I can't speak. Please help me."

"You can't speak? Does Hotaru know?" he said.

"No she does not."

"You don't want her to worry huh?" he said.

"Hai."

"Alright I will try not to tell her. Okay?" he said.

"Hai."

"Open your mouth so I can check your throat." he said.

Mikan opened her mouth.

"Your throat is just a little swollen but it will be okay. Don't worry." he assured her.

"Hai."

"You just need to drink this medicine twice a day after eating until you recover your voice. Once

you recovered your voice go to me to have your throat checked. Okay?" he said while showing her

a small bottle with green pills on it.

"Hai."

"Okay that's all, take good care of yourself alright?" he said patting her head.

"Hai." Mikan said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After she left the hospital, she was quite hungry. She rode the bus to central town and went to a pastry shop. She bought a slice of triple chocolate cake, a slice of strawberry cake, 3 pieces of

fudge brownie. She rode the bus to her 3-star dorm. She went to her room, then she remembered

that the Sakura trees are blooming because it's spring. She had an idea to go to there and watch the

Sakura blossoms. She changed her uniform to a sleeveless collared buttoned blouse which is pink

in color, a black denim skirt, a black jacket with hood on it, a pair of white hi-cut sneakers with red

roses printed on it as a design. She put her cakes on a picnic basket, prepared 4 sandwiches, got

two bottles of milk tea and a bottle of cold water. She also put her medicine there so she can drink

afterwards. She went to the Sakura tree, actually she run to the Sakura tree because her "Fanboys

chased her . She spread her picnic mat on the ground under the sakura tree and leaned on the

sakura tree with her eyes close not knowing that somebody was looking at her from above the tree.

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

I heard panting below me, hoping it was not one of my fan girls I looked below, and saw Polka

Spreading a picnic mat on the ground. She sat down and leaned on the trunk of the tree. She closed

her eyes and it seems she has fallen asleep. I jumped from the tree as quitely as possible, I slowly

lean next to her ear and whispered those three words.

_**" I Love You." **_

**End of P.O.V.**

**Mikan P.O.V.**

I was resting on the trunk of the tree when I heard this almost hard to hear sound that came from

above. I didn't mind it because I thought it was just my imagination. Then I felt someone's breath

near my ear and whispered those words.

_**"I Love You."**_

I was very shocked so I opened my eyes and saw Natsume walking away with his hands on his

pockets. It seems he didn't know that I heard him say those three important words that I been wanting to hear from him all this time. Before he could completely go out of my sight, I made plants grow before him and block his way. He turns around to see me standing wide awake. He was shocked, although he remained in his -not- that- I- care- look, I can see it in his tantalizing crimson eyes.

**End of P.O.V.**

Mikan took out a marker and a small white board and wrote this words: and showed it to him

"Did you just confess to me Natsume?"

"Why are you using that thing? Can't you talk to me normally?" he asked.

"I can't I lost my voice this morning." she wrote.

"Tch." he said.

"So did you confess Natsume?" she wrote.

"What if I did?" he asked with a serious tone.

"Why?" she wrote.

"Do you need a reason for me to love you?" he asked with a serious tone.

"No. Do you want me to answer your confession Natsume?" she wrote.

Natsume rolled his eyes and in a sarcastic tone he said "Of course not Panda."

Mikan pouts upon his action, then smiles at him and wrote "Too Bad Natsume, I was going to

answer it with a good answer. It's okay if you don't want my answer."

Natsume reads her reply and tells her with his eyes covered with his bangs " What if I want your

answer what will it be?"

Mikan smiles at him. She comes closer to him and gives him a light kiss on his lips. After that she

moves backward a little and wrote these words "Does that answers your question?"

Natsume smirked already knowing her answer from that kiss. He gently pushes her on the picnic

mat and kisses her on the lips. Mikan lets go of what she was holding and puts her hand around

Natsume's neck which caused him to smirk and made Mikan gasped in between kisses. Natsume

took this opportunity and deepened the kiss. They were making out until 7 year old Youichi saw

this scene. They stopped and blushed.

"Nii-chan why are you kissing Mikan-onee-chan here?" Youichi asked

"Youichi, Polka is my girlfriend." Natsume replied.

Mikan blushed.

"Nii-chan, I meant why are you kissing her in a public place? It's bad if those stupid teachers find

you here. You'll get punished." Youichi reminded him.

Mikan wrote something and let Youichi read it.

"You-chan, you're not feeling disgusted seeing us Making out?"

Youichi shook his head and give Natsume his room keys and left them alone saying:

"Nii-chan, please go to your room if you want to continue doing that or else your fan girls might see

you guys."

"Natsume did you teach those stuff to You-chan?" she wrote looking at him curiously.

"No." Natsume replied.

"Oh." she wrote.

Natsume lifts Mikan bridal style and goes to the direction of his dorm.

"Where are we going?" she wrote.

"To my room, we're going to continue." he smirked.

Mikan starts to blush and tries to tell Natsume to let her go but unfortunately Natsume threw her

white board and marker away.

"Damn you my perverted boyfriend!" Mikan last thought before Natsume closes his room door and

locks it with them inside.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of One shot**

**Title: Lost Voice**

Minna, I hope you like this one shot. It took 2-3 hours of work since I'm not a fast typist. Thank you for reading. Please read my **Love is full of surprises** it's almost complete only a few more chapters and I'll be done. Yehey!!!! **PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Sweetmint **


End file.
